Segment Routing (SR) is a packet forwarding technology based on source routing. A variety of use-cases for SR have been described in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) draft “draft.filsfils-rtgwg-segment-routing-use-cases,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. An abstract routing model for SR is described in an IETF draft “draft.filsfils-rtgwg-segment-routing,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. The IETF draft “draft.filsfils-rtgwg-segment-routing” describes the instantiation of SR using Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) or Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS).